


掉粉脑洞8.0

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 一辆小车车





	掉粉脑洞8.0

预警见lof

狼姐姐不想听他说这些，过去这几天，他快被孕期热折磨疯了，白天还能勉强克制，晚上根本抵挡不住那铺天盖地的空虚和想念，满脑子都是让他的alpha来疯狂占有他，骑他，过去他们热情火辣的doi场景不断在记忆里回放，无论是天性还是欲望都驱使他要去接近自己的alpha，他同时痛恨着始作俑者罗杰斯和自己身体的反应。但现在他的理智已经消耗殆尽，全凭感情回应罗杰斯，于是他拼命摇头，不开心！不开心！罗杰斯摸着他的背，把他整个人抱在自己腿上，手熟练地伸到那处甜蜜湿润的地方，拇指轻轻一下下按着，问，“为什么不开心？你的alpha很开心”

罗杰斯很少说这种表露内心的话，果然还是年岁渐长，心渐渐没那么冷硬了，如今也忍不住开始渴望起老婆孩子热炕头的家庭生活，他把狼姐姐的手拉到自己下面，让他轻轻握紧，狼姐姐一边因为快感抽泣、呜咽，一边用柔软的手指一下下抚弄那根东西的头部。狼姐姐的内裤被不断渗出的液体打湿，被罗杰斯用两指推开那浸透的布料，在入口来回缓慢抚弄，按压褶皱。

“都有宝宝了，为什么还这么horny？”

他故意问。狼姐姐眼角赤红，狠狠瞪了他一眼，推开他的手，俯下身趴到他腿上，把那根东西含到了嘴里。

罗杰斯深深吸了口气，忍不住按住他的头顶，狼姐姐的口活算是他为数不多的床上的技巧之一。他按着罗杰斯的大腿根，可以将灼热的勃起深深地吞进喉咙深处，然后再反复舔舐头部，灵活的舌头往下，顺着有力搏动的粗壮血管，到双卵，把它们统统舔得水光粼粼。

“oh，my little slut is too good...so good...”他眯上眼，享受了一会，觉得快要逼近巅峰，然后大手掀起他，颠倒了两人的姿势。

“I wanna taste you now.”

被罗杰斯舔上的时候，狼姐姐差点哭叫出声，他揪紧了床单，腿根痉挛，下意识要合拢，却被罗杰斯强硬地掰开，含在嘴里用舌头挑逗。

“你知道你尝起来有多好？有多甜吗？……fuck，这里还是这么紧。”他感受着那温暖的巢穴源源不断溢出的汁液，好像一个不会干涸的泉眼。

他感到情欲在体内窜烧，也不打算忍耐下去，起身趴在狼姐姐上方，一手撑着身体，一手扶着硬到爆炸的阴茎，堵那个高热湿润的小口边

“告诉我，想不想为我生这个孩子？”他沉着声音急促地问。

“Give it to me, please...I need you inside me...”狼姐姐无助地呻吟着。

“我会好好操上你一顿的，但你要先给我想要的答案。”

“……不。”狼姐姐终于绝望地说，眼泪从眼眶里滑下来，露出发鬓，“Give me your cock...I wanna come...”

“真够欠操。”罗杰斯说完用了十成十的力气顶了进去。

狼姐姐发出一声高亢的尖叫，然后又立刻被他快速有力的动作撞散了，只能断断续续地哭吟着，他甚至没有意识到自己一直在叫着他的名字。

“fuck，fuck……你真的在发情吗？为什么比平常还紧？”他飞快地进出着，两手摁住狼姐姐的大腿，让他的膝盖几乎碰到胸膛。

“为什么，不想？”他赤红着眼睛追问。

狼姐姐呜咽着，情欲灼烧着他的大脑，而进出他体内的阴茎又掀起了一阵又一阵暴风雨般的快感，他已经无力招架，两腿敏感地痉挛着，一下又一下，他胡言乱语道，“我不想……被你关着，想过……自己的生活……我想有尊严地活着……呜呜……慢一点……”

罗杰斯叹了口气，没能过上想过的人生果然是他最在意的，虽然一开始就知道妻子嫁给自己是政治考量，但他觉得以他的性格，也不算太不甘愿。

但柔弱的外表下，却是不亚于自己的执拗。

在狼姐姐被带到高潮后，他抽出自己，对着已经弄脏的床单撸动了几下，尽数泄在了上面。

在孕期的后几个月，需要alpha的o又被迫进入了几次发情，罗杰斯也都帮着解决了，终于在九个月末，狼姐姐产下了一个健康的男婴。

孩子出生后，罗杰斯的各路好友下属忙着给孩子轮番庆祝，狼姐姐则越来越低落抑郁，越来越消瘦。


End file.
